Dead End
by John Parsons
Summary: This is basically a more violent version of most zombie movies im hoping to make it into a game when i finish so give reviews on story and on game ideas. Chapter 2 is up so plz REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

After I finish this story i hope to turn it into a video game so give me game ideas and revies on story

This story is not really like Resident Evil or other zombie movies but it is also pretty similar.

**Dead End**

The morning of September the 20th started like any other morning except that on this day Jack Parker woke up to a very different news cast. Of course he hadn't seen many news casts in the last 10 years because the government kept most of its secret agents on high alert all the time and that meant not a lot of time to read or watch TV.

Today the news started out like normal with the weather and all that crap but then when they finally started talking about news the lead story was about a man who had attacked his whole family. There wasn't much detail, only that everyone had survived and that the man had only bit them. The news reporter went on to say that scientist believed that he had gone crazy from the Floridian heat wave that was nearing its fourth week but that was most bullshit answer Jack had ever heard. He turned off the TV and headed for the door, he was already late for work and he didn't want to be any later. The head of missions for the United States didn't tolerate lateness even if you were one of the best agents around.

The day went by normally from there. Jack got into work, got yelled at for being late, and then went around collecting information for his next assignment. The new assignment sucked, Jack was not going anywhere for this one, he was staying in Florida. His mission was to protect someone named a woman named Lilo Harper. From the looks of it she was blond, a ditz, and was going to probably going to be a big pain in the ass. Oh well, that's life for you.

The day went by and at 8:00 Jack left with a tracer on his "assignment" and a desire to get home. But that Jack soon found out was not to be. On his way home he decided he would pop on some music so that he could listen to it in the internal speakers in his helmet to his motorcycle. As he was listening he started looking around and noticed that a bunch of people were walking around like idiots while tons of others ran away. Jack kept on going until he saw one guy get eaten alive by the group of walking idiots._ Holy Shit_ Jack thought. He drove down to the nearest gun store, broke open the glass door and grabbed 2 oozzies (probably didn't spell that right) and a shotgun and add them to his inventory in addition to the 2 handguns he already had….He was ready to kick some ass.

_Okay what did u think…this will be my second fic and I will try to update daily or weekly…my other fic I scapped because it sux so bad… hope u enjoy…_


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter Two**

Lilo Harper was sitting in the back of a crowded movie theatre at the time when Jack had just broken into the gun store and was not enjoying the movie she was in very much (it was Land of the Dead to be specific). Suddenly, just when she thought she could take no more of this stupid movie, and excuse herself from her date, a scream erupted from one side of the theatre. Lilo thought nothing of it seeing how it was a weird movie and some might find it kind of scary. But there was something about that scream that didn't seem right.

She had been noticing these things ever since the government had contacted her to say that they were sending a secret agent to protect her because her father, the President of the United States had received several threats…some that included her. Anyhow, the scream wasn't a scream of terror but more one of terror and something else. The screams continued and Lilo turned to face the scream.

What she saw was definitely not what she expected. About 3 rows behind her sat a woman and a man, except it seemed the man had just ceased being alive and was now slumped forward in his seat, while the woman beside him, who Lilo suspected was his girlfriend, screamed and screamed and started crying all over the place.

What happened after that was also unexpected. The man suddenly sat up, grabbed his girlfriend and started to bite off pieces of her. This caused a panic in the crowd and many of the people in the cinema decided that they would be safer outside. They bolted for the door, but just as they reached it, it burst open and several more…Lilo didn't know what to call them but she decided quickly she would just refer to them as undead…anyway several more undead came in and started feasting on the ones that were in a hurry to get out.

As you could imagine this caused even more panic in the crowd and soon everyone, including Lilo, was up and running about the room. Some were trying to save the others by heroically charging at the undead fiends, while some just to the cowardly approach to the problem and used others as human shields. Lilo who was used to staying calm in these types of situations started playing an imaginary intense game of tag with all the other zombies. However, as more people died the more zombies were able to get into the room and soon all hope looked lost for Lilo and the few remaining people still alive from the initial slaughter.

Lilo had quit trying to outsmart the zombies and was now battling for her life with the cane of a now deceased old person against about three zombies. Just as they had her pinned to the wall and were about to start eating her a bang sounded from the other side of the theatre, and just as the bang had finished its sound a large rock about the size of your head hit Lilo and the world went black

_I'm going to Washington for a few days so I might not be able to write… or I may… no idea… I need people to review so I know what to change… its going to get better to so just hang in there. –The Great John Parson_


End file.
